


And nobody shine like you

by smittenbyzyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbyzyx/pseuds/smittenbyzyx
Summary: Junmyeon’s body is like a wonderland that Yixing wants to explore.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	And nobody shine like you

**Author's Note:**

> \- title is from the lyrics of Jade (玉) by Zhang Yixing
> 
> [ written for home4u: exo bakery 2021 ]

The sound of Junmyeon’s frantic typing in his laptop echoes in the bedroom. Yixing is sitting beside him with a bored look on his face. For god’s sake, they are in bed on a Saturday night they’re supposed to be spending some quality time together but Junmyeon is stressing out about work.

Junmyeon stretches his arms and his shirt hiked up revealing the tattoos near his navel. Yixing scoots closer and slips his left hand inside Junmyeon’s shirt, tracing the lean lines of muscle on his belly.

“I’m almost done.” 

“You’re not even looking at me.”

Yixing’s fingers hike up Junmyeon’s chest, creeping upwards until he reaches Junmyeon’s nipple and flicks it. 

“oh god.” Junmyeon’s body stills and he makes a humming noise. Yixing’s right-hand cradles the back of Junmyeon’s head and pulls them closer. “It’s Saturday. You’re gonna turn off that laptop and pay attention to me.”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrow but complies, he turns off his laptop and places it on the bedside table. He turns to Yixing and smiles, “Hi baby. I’m sorry for ignoring you.”

Yixing leans down, kissing Junmyeon hungrily slotting their lips together. He pulls Junmyeon to straddle on his lap. He can feel Junmyeon’s hands move to work the button of his shirt, pushing it back revealing his chest while simultaneously grinding at him. 

“Take it all off.” Yixing whispers against Junmyeon’s neck and tugs his shirt with his left hand. He leans on the headboard and looks at Junmyeon — half lidded eyes, cheeks flushed and lips swollen but _still_ fully clothed much to Yixing’s dismay. 

Junmyeon pulls back, moving off Yixing’s lap and giving him a sly look as he moves to takes off his shirt and pajamas, baring himself full to Yixing.

Yixing eyes are hooded in a heady mixture of lust and excitement, a faint smile tugging at his lips as he gazes lovingly at Junmyeon. The pretty contrast of Junmyeon’s tattoos gleams in his pale white skin.

"Beautiful. You are so beautiful." he muses. For Yixing there is nothing more beautiful in the world to him than Junmyeon. He’s like a painting hanging in a museum, the finest sculpture carved by the Gods, all delicate curves and pretty features like an art meant to be appreciated. And Yixing’s favorite thing to do is to adore him, to marvel at him. He’s especially fascinated with the art on Junmyeon’s skin and tonight he’s determined to explore every bit of it.

“Did I ever tell you how much I love your tattoos?”

“A thousand times.” Junmyeon winks and leans down to tug at Yixing’s pajamas, coaxing it off him and tossing it aside. Junmyeon beams at him when he notices that he’s not wearing underwear. 

Yixing pulls Junmyeon underneath him, his fingertips gently grazing the tiny arrow tattoo on the side of Junmyeon’s neck. “I love everything about you.” 

Yixing replaces his fingers with his tongue, gently tracing from the arrow tattoo on his neck to the lotus tattoo on his chest, sinful lips actively swirling around his nipples making Junmyeon arched his back, his chest heaving. Junmyeon’s head lolls back against the pillow. “Yixing. _Please_.”

“This is my favorite among all your tattoos.” Yixing presses a kiss on the lotus tattoo again. 

“It honestly reminds me of you.” Junmyeon smiles. His hands slipping from Yixing’s shoulders caressing each bump and ridge of his spine. “You’re like a lotus flower in full bloom that grows even in a muddy pond, so beautiful and strong."

Yixing hums, his lips following an invisible trail on the various arts on Junmyeon’s lean torso as he goes downwards breathing warmth against his skin leaving a trail of wet kisses along Junmyeon’s ribs. Junmyeon gasped when Yixing traces the sea waves tattoo on his thigh with his tongue. “So soft and kissable and smooth.” 

Junmyeon’s fingers dig into the sheets under him as more bites and kisses are placed on each thigh. He writhes beneath him with each stroke of Yixing’s skillful tongue, lips pressing above every ink, worshipping the art in Junmyeon’s body. “I just love feeling your body enjoying everything I do.” Yixing murmurs as he settles his body fully between Junmyeon’s legs.

“Yixing…”

Yixing’s eyes flicking between Junmyeon’s blissed out face and hard cock, he sees the precum leaking from it as he wraps his fingers around the base. He proceeds to press a soft kiss on the tip drawing a moan out of Junmyeon. He runs his tongue along the side of his shaft, he hallowed his cheeks as he sucks it whole, the vulgar noises went nicely with Junmyeon’s breathy moans.

Junmyeon whines and wraps his thighs around Yixing’s head. “You’re so good, baby. Keep going.” Junmyeon chanted, his hands coming up to tangle in Yixing’s head as he thrust his hips hard, unable to hold back any longer. The tip brushes against the edge of his throat. Yixing can feel that Junmyeon is near his climax, his careless moans ringing out in the room, his body trembling beneath him. And Junmyeon lets himself go, shooting right down Yixing’s throat and he swallows it whole. Yixing is pleased that he could get Junmyeon like this, transforming him into a quivering mess and spasms - it made his own cock throb between his legs.

Junmyeon gently unwraps his thighs from Yixing’s head and pulls him up to capture him in a deep kiss while murmuring soft affections and praises. Strong arms snaking around Yixing as he surrenders to the kiss. 

Junmyeon pulls back and Yixing nuzzles his face in Junmyeon’s neck. He can feel Junmyeon’s delicate hands tracing the Dragon Tattoo near his hip bone, his hands slowly lowering on Yixing’s hardness.

“It’s my turn. I wanna ride you, My Dragon.” 

Junmyeon’s teasing words and hot breath sent a hot flash of lust straight to Yixing’s cock pressed against the tight squeeze of Junmyeon’s body. Yixing shifts in a better angle and maneuvers Junmyeon on top of him.

“oh _Bǎobèi_ , go on then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Bǎobèi = Darling/Baby  
> \- i'm in love with Yixing's Dragon Tattoo in Grandline and Junmyeon's Tattoos in his Been Through performance they're living in my head rent free lol  
> 


End file.
